Waiting for tonight
by RIAADVD
Summary: Oneshot, Sakura y Naruto esperaron toda su vida para vivir una noche como esta con la mayor pasion y emocion posible ahora ay que dejar que el romance fluya.


**Capitulo 1**

Nota: Naruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto****, **así como todos sus personajes. Este capítulo contiene lemon y puede leerse como historia aparte.

* * *

_¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Esos eran los pensamientos de Sakura y Naruto, quienes estaban sumamente nerviosos luego de entrar a la habitación del rubio, muy conscientes de lo que iba a suceder a continuación y totalmente nerviosos.

La primera sentía como su corazón latía ferozmente, amenazando con salírsele del cuello en cualquier momento, a la vez que su piel se tornaba de gallina por el contacto del rubio con ella. Debido a la emoción y al nerviosismo, de estar con la persona que amas desde hace tiempo, tu cuerpo comienza a jugarte malas pasadas, cosa que exactamente le sucedía a nuestro amigo, quien sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera ardiendo con fuerza.

Lentamente Naruto se acercó a la cama de la habitación, con la peligrosa en sus brazos, colocándola poco después y de forma delicada a ella en esta, cosa que e hizo sonrojar de manera furiosa a nuestra amiga, ante la manera en que él lo hizo.

Naruto se sentó en la cama, mirando con una rara a expresión en los ojos a Sakura, la cual no tenía idea en ese momento, de por qué el hombre al que tanto amaba, estaba dudando de compartir ese acto tan especial junto a ella. ¿Acaso no la deseaba? No, de seguro era que estaba muy nervioso, de todas formas se animó a preguntar:

— ¿Pasa algo? —preguntó la chica un poco confundida.

El rubio no respondió inmediatamente, pero cuando lo hizo, hablo con voz ronca y estropajosa.

— Es que… estoy analizando todo lo que hemos pasado, para llegar hasta aquí, pues todavía no me creo todo esto—admitió en voz baja y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas que enterneció a nuestra compañera hasta el fondo de su corazón.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó de nuevo, un poco extrañada ante esa respuesta, mientras se alzaba para verlo mejor.

— No tienes idea de cuantas noches soñé con este momento Sakura —comenzó a explicar él mirándola a los ojos—. Todas las noches, durante un largo tiempo, soñé con esto, pero ahora que te tengo aquí, tengo miedo de lastimarte, como ya lo he hecho en el pasado —le recordó él con dolor en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo puedes pensar tal tontería? —Le reprochó ella besándolo—. Tu jamás podrías lastimarme, la única forma en que me lastimarías, es negándome tu amor, como lo estás haciendo ahora —protestó ella en son de broma y dándole otro beso.

— Sakura…

Naruto se enterneció por sus palabras, y con un suave acercamiento, que luego terminó en un dulce beso, él procedió a colocarse encima de ella.

Mientras la besaba con dulzura, ambos podían notar que aquella llama de pasión que ambos habían estado guardando desde hace tanto tiempo, comenzaba a avivarse lenta, pero furiosamente. Luego de un rato, Sakura comenzó a pasar sus manos por toda la espalda del rubio, sintiendo cada detalle de esta, a la vez que respiraba el varonil aroma que su cabello desprendía, cosa que la enloquecía bastante.

Al tiempo que las caricias aumentaban de tono, el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a expresar la excitación que sentía, haciendo que Sakura emitiera un gemido, al sentir como la virilidad de él presionaba en su intimidad con fuerza. Al contrario de detenerse, ella comenzó a jalar su camisa hacia arriba, al mismo tiempo que le daba suaves besos en su cuello.

Al final, la chica no duró mucho en quitársela, pues él se la arranco como si su vida dependiera de ello, mientras soltaba un gran gemido, que le provocó una risita coqueta a la pelirroja al notar su impulsividad.

Naruto por su parte comenzaba a perder el poco autocontrol que tenía hace algunos minutos, por lo que despernadamente comenzó a besar la cara y el cuello de la chica, para después bajar lentamente por este, hasta llegar a su blusa, que para ese momento se hacía innecesaria para ambos. Después de retirarla, el chico detuvo sus manos antes de llegar al brazier de Sakura, casi como si no supiera que hacer; aunque ella intento quitárselo, él la detuvo diciéndole:

— Tengo que hacer esto por mi cuenta —afirmó él besando sus manos y colocándolas alrededor de su cuello.

— Confió en ti —le susurró ella al oído con tal de darle fuerzas.

El rubio poco a poco comenzó a desabrochar con lentitud la prenda, casi temiendo que ella se rompiera con el contacto de sus manos. Al final, luego de un gran esfuerzo por su parte, Naruto pudo contemplar la belleza natural de Sakura con la boca abierta de admiración. Él sabía que su escote no era demasiado grande hasta llegar a parecer grotesco, pero tampoco era tan pequeño como para no notarlo.

Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa al notar como la mirada del rubio se había detenido en sus pechos, por lo que se sonrojo furiosamente, pero al mismo tiempo, ella sentía en su interior, una satisfacción femenina por provocar esa reacción en el, al igual que un orgullo de su propio cuerpo.

Al final, sus pensamientos no duraron mucho, ya que el comenzó a besar con pasión ese par de montes, provocando que ella gimiera con fuerza y desesperación, ante la sorpresa de su ataque.

Luego de un rato, en el cual ambos intercambiaron besos y caricias apasionadas, llegó el punto en el que resto de sus prendas se hicieron innecesarias, por lo que se las quitaron, o mejor dicho se las arrancaron, puesto que ambos lo hicieron de una manera tan rápida y violenta, que parecía que no les importaba en nada el valor que tuvieran, lo cual no estaba demasiado lejos de la realidad.

Ella se dio la vuelta, para que él se colocara debajo ella esta vez, puesto que si seguía con esa atención a sus pechos se volvería loca de placer, aparte de que no era justo que ella recibiera toda la atención por parte de él.

Luego de que él se colocara debajo de ella, Sakura comenzó a besar su pecho con delicadeza, pero a la vez con pasión. La pelirrosa lo miró, pero notó con extrañeza como Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados; como si estuviera viviendo un momento de ensueño y no quisiera perdérselo.

Cuando ella alargó su mano hacia la intimidad de él con tal de sentirlo, su cuerpo experimentó de nuevo esa sensación de poder, al escuchar y ver, como Naruto comenzaba a gemir con gran fuerza, haciendo con esto que ella continuara.

Luego de un rato, Naruto gritó de desesperación y le dio la vuelta a Sakura con fuerza, ya que él era sometido a un impulso animal que nunca había experimentado, luego de inhalar fuertemente, el rubio la penetró con fuerza, logrando que esta soltara un gemido de dolor y sorpresa.

Durante un momento Naruto se quedo inmóvil luego de escuchar su grito, puesto que no quería causarle ningún dolor ni sufrimiento en su primera vez, por lo que esperó un tiempo antes de moverse, durante el cual le dio suaves besos en su boca con tal de tranquilizarla y relajarla. Luego de lograr su cometido, él prosiguió con su cometido, aplicando unos profundos y lentos empujones que los lanzaron a ambos a una experiencia única.

Luego de un rato, en el que los gemidos aumentaron cada vez más, al igual que las envestidas que el rubio aplicaba a la chica, el cuerpo de ambos comenzó a estremecerse violentamente, anunciando así el clímax de ambos, rindiéndose poco después de esto y culminando en una inmensa oleada de fuego blanco y satisfacción.

Pensar que ella había estado tanto tiempo enamorada de un chico que nunca le prestó la atención que Naruto le había dado desde hace tanto; aunque ese chico fuera su amigo, ella ahora solo albergaba sentimientos hacia el rubio, el cual estaba abrazándola por la espalda con fuerza, mientras acariciaba sus cabellos con delicadeza.

— ¿Valió la pena? —preguntó Sakura de forma cariñosa e inocente en su oído.

— O si… de hecho… —le contesto él divertido ante el comentario—. Eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo aparte de que, esta ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa de toda mi vida —aseguró el mordiendo su oreja.

— Vamos… estas exagerando.

— Cuando digo que eres la mujer más hermosa del mundo, no admitió replicas, aunque lo segundo es cuestionable —bromeó el evitando un codazo por parte de ella.

— ¿Sabes cómo se lo diremos a los demás? —preguntó ella, haciendo referencia a sus amigos, quienes todavía no sabían de su relación.

— Tranquila, estoy seguro de que se alegraran por nosotros, aunque el cejotas no tanto —admitió riendo al referirse al discípulo de Gai-sensei.

— No seas malo con Lee —comentó ella riendo—. Solo espero que a partir de ahora, nadie logre separarnos —confesó con pesar la chica.

— No te preocupes por eso —le tranquilizó él en voz baja— aparte de que mientras estemos juntos, nada nos podrá separar, además que cualquier reto que se nos presente en la vida, lo superaremos juntos —aseguró el abrazándola con más fuerza y besando su cuello.

Luego de eso Sakura se relajó y sonrió al notar que Naruto la besaba de nuevo en el cuello con pasión, por lo que se volteo para corresponder el gesto, ya que ambos habían estado esperando toda la vida para vivir esa noche de ensueño, por lo que la aprovecharían al máximo pasara lo que pasara aquella noche.

Suspiró de placer al volver a notar ese hermoso calor que producía su lengua, en sus pechos, haciendo que aquel impulso de hace unos minutos, volviera a surgir con rapidez, por lo que rápidamente separó las piernas para que Naruto pudiera acariciarla.

La idea de estar sola y perderlo, desapareció al instante en cuanto sintió de nuevo sus caricias. ¡Por dios lo amaba! Ahora si estaba más segura que nunca de ese sentimiento, ya que por primera vez en su vida se sentía completa y llena, casi como si el hecho de hacer hecho el amor con Naruto, la hiciera sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Él por su parte se sentía extasiado, pues por fin tenía a alguien con quien estar el resto de su vida sin temor a nada, él sabía que no había ninguna persona que lo separara; ya que el mismo se encargaría de eliminar a cualquier mal que amenazara su futuro con Sakura.

Hacer el amor con Sakura, le había traído una paz a su alma que en todos estos años no había logrado sentir jamás y, mientras bajaba por su vientre, podía sentir como si ella pensara lo mismo, cosa que en realidad estaba ocurriendo.

Tantas luchas, tantas batallas, tanto dolor y sufrimiento… todo lo vivido en el pasado ya no importaba, pues ahora Sakura sentía que olvidó cada una de esas cosas, con tal de entregarse de nuevo a Naruto el resto de los días que le quedaban por delante.

Mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su amado, Sakura sabía que nada le iba a suceder ambos, si él estaba a su lado, ya que las palabras que Naruto había dicho antes, eran completamente ciertas.

Antes de llegar a otro clímax, incluso mayor que el anterior, Sakura y Naruto sintieron como su corazón era colmado de alegría, antes de que ambos se entregaran de nuevo a esa maravillosa experiencia.


End file.
